1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the art of interconnecting fiber optical ferrules. More specifically, this invention pertains to couplings that interface and interconnect fiber optical ferrules.
2. Discussion of the Background
The diverse growth of technology incorporating fiber optical communications has expanded the employment of fiber optical cables and transmission lines. In accordance with the expanded use of fiber optical technology, it is now established art to terminate fiber optical lines with ferrules containing one or more optical fibers. In turn, fiber optical lines may interconnect to one another by optically aligning opposing ferrules. However, ferrules require frequent maintenance, including polishing and cleaning, as the ferrule's ability to transmit data may be significantly hampered by slight imperfections that affect the optical fiber contained therein. In addition, fiber optical transmission lines must increasingly be interchangeably connected and disconnected to selectively interface computers and/or communication devices that utilize fiber optic technology.
The increased use of fiber optical technology in the described manner has necessitated the need for better management and organization of optical cables. To this end, the known art employs connector panels that retain couplings for releasably interfacing and optically interconnecting ferrules. Such connector panels may typically be found in connector cabinets that provide coverage and maintenance access to the fiber optical interconnections. In more complex systems, the connector cabinets may be housed within a telecommunication center that organizes multiple connector cabinets and related items.
This invention addresses several shortcomings that hinder efficient interconnectivity of fiber optical ferrules, as well as the organization and management of optical cables across connector panels. In particular, the known art provides couplings that secure to the connector panel through a washer and nut assembly. However, telecommunication centers now typically employ numerous fiber optical cables that interchangeably connect and disengage with one another. As such, connector panels must provide a greater number of coupling apertures for providing the couplings that interconnect the optical fibers.
In this context, the known art limits the proximity of the coupling apertures along the connector panels because the washer and nut assemblies are relatively spacious and require additional area on the connector panel. As a result, connector panels that interconnect 12, 18 or more fiber optical connectors require substantial panel length and area, which in turn affect the overall size of the connector cabinet.
Still another problem associated with the prior art is that the cost of manufacturing is increased by the use of multiple components and metallic parts. Known couplings utilize metallic housings and threaded components for engaging connector panels and optical ferrules. Such components require precision dye cast molding and expensive materials. Most importantly, the congested and confined environment of connector panels impedes the assembling of prior art coupling to connector panels.
With these limitations in mind it is an object of this invention to provide a coupling for interconnecting fiber optical connectors, where the coupling may be retained in a coupling aperture without the need for washers and nuts.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a coupling that allows for coupling apertures to more compactly allocate along a connector panel.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a coupling that has a one-piece body, preferably molded from plastic.
And still another object of this invention is to provide a coupling that easily attaches to and releases from a connector panel, preferably by snapping into and out of the connector panel.